


True Hans Soul Rebel

by RebaMacncheese



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, Existential Olaf, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gay, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Queer Themes, Shakespearean Comedy, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaMacncheese/pseuds/RebaMacncheese
Summary: ELSA: Who is she?KRISTOFF: Her name is Marie - that’s all we know. Ryder and I found her washed up on the fjord this morning. She said she lost her memories, but I guess some are back now. (bewildered awe) The magical sword-swinging is a *totally* new side of her.Elsa is most intrigued by that.ELSA: (lofty side-eye at Kristoff) Maybe she didn’t share all her sides with you.Fan-screenplay for Frozen III.  Canon-compliant. I inserted the pages as images to preserve the screenplay format. If you have trouble loading them, the regular text version is here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122338/chapters/66230953Link to teaser poster: https://i.imgur.com/lC2cWFC.jpg
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Hans & Kristoff (Disney), Kristoff & Ryder Nattura, Sven & Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. A Shadowplay




	2. Arendellian Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted the pages as a PDF to preserve the screenplay format. If you have trouble loading them, a regular text version is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122338  
> Link to teaser poster: https://i.imgur.com/lC2cWFC.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lr4qBNYJmV8&ab_channel=DDUONG
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDRWdNn_nLk&ab_channel=RoyalDukeJam
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGbsrrkZm1s&ab_channel=forcedcoitus


	3. Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why 'Marie'? These songs will give you the Doylist reason. 
> 
> Santino Fontana's audition tape for Hans: https://youtu.be/29iYXH6eCW4
> 
> The original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgHtBxOs4qw


	4. Smoke and Fires




	5. Slay the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening:
> 
> https://youtu.be/mvTlo5pVZ9k
> 
> https://youtu.be/3_hVmcKRKNQ


	6. The Happy Snowman's Thesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Z3N79ktprw&ab_channel=Numbers.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtAwogksyQQ&ab_channel=lyinsroar
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9pl1q7s4mI&ab_channel=EilinFosse


	7. Young Women and Their Passions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv3yIv9nwf8&ab_channel=NUMBXERS
> 
> https://youtu.be/sn3cHUtNZKo
> 
> https://youtu.be/OAr2Stq4Hls


	8. Petals in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9viz44KmhE&ab_channel=adelsasumi
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeWBS0JBNzQ
> 
> https://youtu.be/chSZCtLrgz8


	9. The Theater of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening:
> 
> https://youtu.be/OE2qEpkWWoQ
> 
> https://youtu.be/CxI5C4Hel1o
> 
> https://youtu.be/zHBiylGGvc8


	10. Wreck of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2-QxyhAsT8&ab_channel=Hedwig%26TheAngryInch-Topic
> 
> https://youtu.be/MPZrRV0aWSQ


	11. Grand Gran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening:
> 
> https://youtu.be/fzFcfPjrLo0
> 
> https://youtu.be/UYcbG5vvOJg


	12. Battle the Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsSx6nXpBMg&ab_channel=PatBenatar-Topic
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ub0Wm8UMko&ab_channel=EdSheeran-Topic
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1TSiB9OuVM&ab_channel=FlorenceMachineVEVO


	13. After the Ashfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the Epilogue next week!
> 
> Suggested Listening:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROKCrFrL1-s&ab_channel=SarahandtheSafeWord
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jrqrpBkapY&ab_channel=LizzieWest
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el-ZrpQybXM&ab_channel=ClaphamJunction


	14. Nothing Really Ends

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, give some love to my primary beta Vtsuion! Her profile is here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
> 
> Link to the official THSR tumblr page, for all the illustrations, and more: https://rebamacncheese.tumblr.com/
> 
> I dearly love all the comments and kudos I've received, and will appreciate any you are inclined to give.


End file.
